


The (Not So) Little Merman

by Littlewildcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Hydra, Jealous Steve, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Steve, Possessive Steve Rogers, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: It was only supposed to be a consultation. He was fine with that. He really didn’t like SHIELD enough to do anything more. Well apparently someone had other things in mind. A merman who wants him around all the time.-/-Currently editing for grammar





	1. I’m Trying to Help

“ Hey buddy, it’s okay. Im not going to hurt you.” Tony held out the whole fish in front of him, his other hand up, his palm facing outward. He was crouched down and crawled forward.

“ I’m not going to hurt you. It’s alright. My name is Tony. I don’t want to hurt you.” The creature in front of him had stopped hissing, but was still tense. He would be too if he were locked up in a pen with this hard concrete floor. How did he ever find himself in these situations?

-/-

2 hours earlier

“ Stark, if i thought I didn’t need your help, I wouldn’t have gone out of my way to ask you. To be quite frank I don’t like you. I can’t even stand to be in the same room as you. And I know you feel similarly. So why the hell would I come to your shitty tower unless I have a legitimate reason.” Fury ranted.

Tony scowled. His tower was state of the art thank you very much. “ I don’t know Nicki, maybe because you enjoy tormenting me? It would explain all those god damn meetings I have to attend.” He retorted.

“ Look. I just need you to come by the facility. It will be no more than an hour. We have some equipment we would like you to look at. And Banner requested that you be consulted for this. For whatever god damn reason, he trusts your judgement. So if you want to come, I need to know now because I’m not going to beg for your ass to come over to SHIELD and I ain’t waiting for your uppity ass either.”

Tony glared at him. Bruce was so going to owe him big time. 

-/-

Present

The equipment they had wanted him to look at was of Hydra origin. However, it had been attached to a creature. Bruce has explained they found the creature unconscious and beached in Hawaii with a Hydra labeled box attached to its tail. The creature had a thick and long navy blue tail with a dorsal fin running a portion on the back of the tail. The arms were scaly with a fin on the outer side of it running from the wrist to the elbow. At the end of the hands weren’t fingers but curved black claws. Were the ears were supposed to be were fanned our fins that twitched and flattened in annoyance and anger. It was a lighter blue, like the dorsal fins, than the tail. Other than that he looked human, an incredibly gorgeous human with blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a body of a Greek deity. 

Tony dropped the fish. “ You don’t want the fish? Ok. That’s fine. But I can help you get that thing off your tail. Will you let me.” 

The merman didn’t answer and just glared at him. Tony crawled forward again as he didn’t do anything to disuade him.

“ You are very handsome. A handsome  
Merman, must have all the ladies going after you. Or guys if you are into that. I am not exactly versed in your culture. Buts it’s cool either way. “ the creature just tilted his head, as if he were fascinated by Tony’s nervous babble. Tony was now at his tail and saw that it was strapped on with some type of mechanical lock.

“ So I’m going to pull out my trusty tool kit. Don’t be so huffy. See it’s nothing bad. Just a little toolkit. See it’s shiny? Want one? You can have the Phillips head. You’re not supposed to chew on it, but I guess that’s fine as well. Woah you have sharp teeth! You just bit that in half.” Tony kept narrating as he worked on the strap. It wasn’t really hard, Fury could have had one if the SHIELD scientist do it, but Fury rather lose him than a SHIELD employee. 

Tony tossed the box behind him and placed his hands on his hips. The area where the box had been was chaffed pretty badly, but the surface was still intact. “ There we go, no more-Omph!” Tony felt himself being pushed back and his body was caged by Steve’s torso while his fin was nestled between his legs. 

“ Stark!,” Natasha called out. Tony looked over the creature’s shoulder and saw Clint with an arrow now notched in his bow and Nat aiming a gun at the creature. Tony yelped when he felt a wet tongue on his face followed by a nuzzle to his neck. 

“ I’m fine,” Tony called out as the creature continued to alternate between nuzzling and licking. The creature started to purr above him, obviously happy about something.

“ Well if you’re fine, I advise you stop flirting and get your ass out of there. “ Clint shouted back.

Tony tried to push creature’s shoulders back, but it held fast. 

“ Easier said than done Katniss.”

“ Tony,” It was Nat. Thank god. She was the brains and brawn of the two, “ I’m going to distract him and draw him away and I want you to run over to barrier and jump it. “

Tony heard the impact of her landing. The creature lowered his body, as if he were defending Tony and turned his head back to hiss at Natasha. An arm was wrapped around Tony’s body and he felt himself become flushed with a very muscular torso. The creature growl and snarled.

“ Nat, drop back. He’s getting upset.” The creature relaxed after a while and Tony guessed it was because Nat left. The creature lifted up and adjusted Tony to where he was sitting next to him. He purred and began to nuzzle Tony’s neck.

“ What now? Cuddles here doesn’t seem like he is going to let go anytime soon.”

 

Nat rested her elbows on the barrier and just stared at the strange couple. “ Clint radioed them to try fish at the other end of the pen. That should give you enough time to make it over here.”

It took some time and a lot of hissing, but the creature eventually went over to the food that was placed for it. When he was over there, that was when Tony ran to the barrier where Clint and Nat pulled him over. What he didn’t anticipate was how fast the creature was and how it nearly snagged him by the ankle. Tony and the agents hurriedly rushes out of the area as the creature began slamming his body against the barrier.

-/-

“ You never mentioned this when you said you needed help.” Pepper snapped at Fury.”. You could have gotten Tony killed! “

Apparently Pepper has done nothing but raged on when she saw what Tony was up against. He was glad he brought her along. He could always count on her.

“ “Well, Ms. Potts Stark was the only one capable of handling that device and he did very well and he survived. So I don’t see what the issue here is.”

 

Pepper was about to retort when Tony places a hand on top of her’s, letting know it was ok.  
“ Bruce, What is that thing? That is not just something you see everyday walking down the street or in this case swimming in the pool.”

Bruce brought up a hologram of the pen. The creature was currently singing a melancholic melody. “ We just found him beached with that Hydra equipment on him. We have established a few things though. His-“

“ So it’s a He for sure?” Tony asked

“ We were able to retrieve a blood sample and do a quick scan. It’s a He. Anyway, his singing is deadly. He already killed three fishermen who were trying to catch from that alone. He can either sing a certain tune that can cause them to die or lure them in and manually kill them. “

“ So like a siren,” Pepper asked.

“ Yes very much so. And he seems to only be violent when he feels threatened. So that’s a bit of good news. And he seems to really like Tony. He’s Been singing like this ever since Tony left. Which makes it possible that his kind sings to relay feelings.”

“ Ahhh. That’s so cute. Guess you got a boyfriend Stark.” Clint mocked.

 

“ Har-har, Legolas. “ Tony sneered.

“ It’s possible he thinks that you are in danger. “ Bruce continued. 

 

“ Makes sense. He probably sees as a threat to his well being and when the only one he feels is Helping him was separated from him, it could make him presume as much. “. Nat concluded.

“ Right... that’s good and all, but why do you guys still want me here? I’m not apart of your little after school club. I was here to help and that’s all. I did my job and now I’m going home.”

“ Tony, he needs you. Look at him. He is depressed. You could be what we need to make sure that this guy is fine. “

“He looks fine to me.”

“ Hydra is probably after him. He is not safe out there. And who knows what they will do with him if they find him. If you’re here, he will be more compliant and more comfortable with being here.”

A sharp cry from the hologram got there attention. The creature was curled up into a ball, his face in his hands and his shoulders shook from high pitches wails. 

“ Look at that.” Bruce motioned to the hologram. “ Come on Tony. Just help him out a little bit. He will be happy to know you are okay.”

“ It can’t be that bad, to spend time with him if you have to,” Pepper said. Great now she was on their side. 

 

Tony looked at the screen at the figure curled up on the floor. God damn it. The only time he feels guilty...

“ What the hell. Fine. I’ll help. But when he’s cured of what ever companion-deprived attention he needs, then I’m out too.”

Again how did he end up in these messes. 

-/-

Hi everyone. This is another idea I wanted to try. I would love to hear you comments and feed back. Also if anyone can help me find this fic I’ve been looking for, I would greatly appreciate it. :)

 

fic .is Steve x Tony. But comes back into their lives. Bucky it jealous of Tony Tony thinks Steve is neglecting their relationship since he is Steve’s boyfriend. In the end, Bucky and Tony end up in bed together and Steve is happy. End game Stuckony. Can you please find me at ao3 Littlewildcat and comment on one of my stories if you find anything or need more info or can’t find anything.

Hi, I just wanted to ask for help regarding finding a fanfiction that I can’t remeber the name of. It is a Naruto x Sasuke fanfiction. It is about Naruto, who is homeless, volunteer for a research experiment after meeting Iruka. The experiment is about whether a homophobe and homosexual can get along. Naruto is then sent to the island by helicopter with Sasuke, a homosexual. He also receives a pet named Kyuubi or Kurama from the research institute since he the only one he likes is Naruto. On the island Naruto and Sasuke have to do severa activities together such as truth and dare with Kakashi and Iruka, art therapy with Sai and some activities with Gaara and Rock Lee. They fall in love Eventually. However Sai is jealous of Naruto and sets it up where he makes Sasuke think he is cheating when he invites Sakura, Narutos friend from a strip club he works at, hugs Menma, a guy that looks like Naruto.Sasuke gets jealous and the experiment concludes and they go their seperate ways. They find out they were deceived and Sasuke beats the hell out of Sai. They go back to the institute where they have make up sex. Sasuke then wakes up the following morning, realizing he missed a bunch of calls and texts from Itachi and that’s when Itachi hurts through the door to find the man that Sasuke was obsessed with and there a few people behind him from the experiment takingpictures of the two. Please help me find the fanfiction!:)


	2. Temper Tantrums

“ Hey there, handsome. I got out early today. Did you behave today?” Tony walked up to the tank as the creature, Winghead ( yes, he named him that. I mean his ears look exactly like wings) happily swam up to the edge, pulling his torso into the edge. It had taken two days to complete this tank, replicating a oceanic environment with fish and a beach like area formed that sharply dropped of to the water below. It was thought that it was a better design as Winghead wouldn’t have to drag his body out on sand before being able to swim away.Tony remembered how he was on that concrete pen and even though the creature wasn’t exactly complaining this had to be more comfortable. 

 

“ If you mean behave, did he break into R&D again, then no. “ 

Tony saw Nat walk up behind him until she was next to him.

“ Well maybe you need better security.”

“ Or maybe you need to tell him it’s not acceptable behavior. He steals things from there because you tell him it’s ok.”

“ I do not-“

“ Oh, Winghead, that is a very interesting scewdriver. Thanks so much.” Nat mocked in a deep voice.

“ First, I dont sound like that. Second, Winghead is probably bored. Did you try getting him some toys?” 

“ Yes. Coulson even tried playing some of the games you play with Winghead but he prefers you instead. He got out again today and went to the kitchen to try and steal that chocolate cake you like.”

“ Maybe he likes it too.”

“ Tony, he’s stealing things you like. The only reason he doesn’t have the cake is because cake and water don’t really mix. He wants to impress you and receive praise. He is possessive of you, Tony. Tell him it’s not okay, and he will stop. “

 

“ How hard is it to catch him or notice that he is flopping around to the kitchen? He’s a literal fish out of water at that point.”

“ You will be surprised. “

“ Tony, maybe you should explain things to him. It will be good for him to have some structure for discipline.” Nat added

 

Winghead gave a small whine as he stretched out further over the railing in an attempt to gain Tony’s attention. Tony turned to him and began stretching his head.

 

“ Hey, honey, I didn’t forget about you. Want to play catch today? Grab me your ball and we’ll do that. “ He smiled and swam to his Little Rock island in the middle of the water where he kept all of the things Tony gave him.

Nat, and Tony walked to the gate that opened to the beach area. Winghead was already there with a tennis ball that Tony had gotten him. Tony smiled at him and sat down on the beach. Nat tried to sit down next to Tony but Winghead growled and crawled over quickly to the spot where she had been trying to sit. He would have knocked her over if she hadn’t jumped back in time. He growled again and adjusted himself so that his head was on Tony’s lap and his tail was straightened out leisurely put on the sand. His ball and anger were both long forgotten.

“ See What I mean? He’s possessive.”

Tony looks down at Winghead, who was snuggled comfortably on his lap.  
“ Winghead, be nice to Nat. She tries to make sure you are nice and healthy. Don’t be rude.” Winghead just rolled his eyes. Tony sighed and pushed Him off of his lap. He stood up and began walking to the gate. Winghead grabbed his pant leg and whined.

“ No. you are being very mean right now. You could have hurt Nat. You are going to think about what you have done.” Winghead hissed and crawled back into the water. 

Tony closed and locked the door when he and Nat were both out of the enclosure. 

Tony sighed. “ Sorry, Natasha. I didn’t mean to put you in any danger.”

Nat just shook her head. “ It’s fine. You needed to have been learn to behave. He can really hurt someone if he wants to.”

Tony looked out to the water. He didn’t see Winghead anywhere. Probably sulking somewhere. 

“Tony, I think it’ll be a good idea if you, Clint and I discussed some things regarding our resident merman.”

“ Tony, you forgot to sign some papers again.”  
Pepper cane walking over to him. How can this woman find him no matter where he goes. As Pepper approached him she held out a stack full of papers. 

“ Ah! Found me again.” He gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. He should have waited until they were away from the tank.

Winghead rushed out of the water and swiped at Pepper, leaving a set of claw marks on her arm. 

“Pepper!” Tony Cried our. He and Natasha quickly grabbed her and rushed out of the area. 

-/- 

 

“ We should get Strange involved.” Bruce and Thor were also invited to the meeting that they were having back at Tony’s tower. “ this is his specialty. Magical creatures and the such.” 

“ Yeah. Winghead would love to meet the guy that Tony can’t stand to even be in the same building with. He’s going to be fish food before he can say “ abra cada bra.” “ Clint added.

“ Well he’s pissed with me. Maybe he will like someone that hates my guts. Might want to team up with those tabloids. They will love each other.” He was glad Pepper was ok. The wounds were only superficial. 

“ Loki gets mad with me all the time, but he always allows me back into his bed when he has gotten over his anger.” Thor said 

Tony grimaced, “ I really didn’t need to know that.”

Thor just shrugged. 

“ Either way, we should get Strange involved. He will be an expert on this subject.” Natasha supplied.

Tony sighed. “ Well, lets bring over Harry Potter and get this over with.”

 

-/-

Thanks for reading my fic. Here is the next chapter. Hope to hear for you soon!


	3. Relationship Counseling

So Stephen Strange was an asshole. Tony was just reminded of that again the minute he stepped into the conference room. God he hates this man.

“ So you found a mermaid,” he drawled.

“ Yes, we wanted to know if you could us with it. He’s been acting quite aggressive lately and injured Tony’s assistant.” Bruce informed.

“ She must have obviously done something to upset him.” Strange mused.

“ Pepper was an innocent bystander! He just went nuts and attacked her. I don’t know why we are even keeping him,” Tony snapped.

“ It’s because Hydra obviously wants him. We need to find out why and make sure it’s safe first to release him.” Nat explained.

“ Are all monitors on mute?” Strange continued, obviously ignoring Tony. 

“ No, we wanted to keep them on just in case he is in distress.”

“ Turn then off. His voice is dangerous.”

“ He only sang one time and it was just sad. It wasn’t very dangerous” Clint argued.

“ Why was he singing such a song?”

“ Well, it happened when we got him earlier this week. Tony was able to disable that bomb Hydra strapped to him and then we took Tony out of his pen.” Bruce explained.

 

“ And then you just let Tony back in there after he sang?”

 

“ Well, Yeah. He was very depressed, wizard.” Thor supplied.

 

“ You morons. And you are supposed to be protectors of Earth. He manipulated you. The song was cursed. He wanted you to bring Tony back to him. Turn those speakers off now.”

Clint turned off the speakers, muttering ‘bastard’ under his breath.

“ His kind has the ability to sing spells and curses. Often times they are to make others do their bidding. And he wanted you to give Tony back to him. “

“ Why hasn’t he been singing to get Tony then?”

“ Knowing Stark, he probably pissed him off.”

“ Oh, fuck you Strange. He went after Nat and attacked Pepper. Whatever I did to piss him off was well deserved.”

 

“ I’ll need to get up close to him to assess him better. I will use a counter spell so that his singing won’t affect me but it will be limited. And I will need to bring Stark. He will probably draw out your little resident,”Strange was still ignoring him.

Tony groaned. He really didn’t want to spend anytime with this prick.

-/-

Before they went through the double doors that led to Winghead’s tank, Strange casted a spell on the both of them.

 

“ This will protect us. But only for a short while so we must make haste.”

“ So, you’re finally acknowledging me today?”

“ Only because I want to punch you if I talk to you too long.”

“ Don’t worry the feeling is mutual, jerk.”

Strange just rolled his eyes at him as they stepped into Wingheads area.

“ You know, if you hate me so much, why did you agree to help?”

 

“ Christine suggested it. She said I should be more ‘charitable’”

“ How about try being less of an ass”

“ I’ll happily follow by example, if you lead in that one Stark.”

“ Don’t give me that bull, I’m much nicer than you.”

“ And I beg to differ.”

They continued to argue and didn’t notice the curious gaze of the resident mermaid.

“ You are a fucking ass, and you know it! Have you ever wondered why no one wants to be in a relationship with you!” Tony snarled as they were both now so close Tony could count the white hairs speckled through Strange’s hair.

“ It’s not like you are any better. I’m trying to figure out why Ms. Potts still sticks around with a bastard like you when she could obviously work for someone better.”

They were both panting and glaring at one another. Tony wanted to punch this guy so bad.  
He opened his mouth to retort when a melodic song drifted through the air. They neither turned and saw Winghead singing. 

Strange pushed Tony behind him. “ Stat behind me. That song is meant to harm. “

Winghead stopped singing and glared at the two. 

“ We don’t mean you any harm. I’m sorry you saw us fighting.” Strange said calmly.

Winghead hissed and growled. 

“ My name is Stephen Strange. Tony asked me to help. I’m a sorcerer.”

 

Winghead let out a grunt followed by a few clicking noises.

“ No. we don’t get along, but he trusts me to help. It’s more of an ego thing between us. We haven’t been violent with each other in the time we have know each other. So no, I won’t hurt him.”

“ You understand him,” Tony asked. 

“ Yes. I’m a sorcerer remember?”

Winghead had a few clicking noises again

 

“ I’m here because Tony and his friends are worried that you may be dangerous.”

Winghead gives an affronted look.

“ I’m their defense you were aggressive to two of his colleagues, one of them being a close friend of his. Some you can understand his reservation right?”

Winghead growled.

“ They are his family. He wants them safe. He won’t mind dropping you like a hot potato if you are meaning to hurt them. “

 

There was a loud hiss and a lot of splashing. 

Winghead then made a series of rapid clicking noises at Strange. 

“ We will discuss that. Just promise me you won’t hurt anyone else or I won’t mind helping them dispose you.”

Winghead narrowed his eyes and nodded before dropping back into the tank. 

“ I suggest we hurry out,” Strange whispered to Tony as he hurried away with him.

-/-

“ I think he was trying to stall at first to see how long my magic would last. He is quite intelligent.” Strange said as they made it back to the command center.

“ Well are you going to tell us what it said?” Clint asked.

“ First off it’s a He. Not an it. And yes. I will. Just let me take a seat.”  
He made himself comfortable and accepted the coffee Natasha handed to him.

“ He is upset Tony isn’t receptive to his courting-“

“ Courting?!” Tony spluttered.

“Yes. And please don’t interrupt. I will explain.” Strange sighs and takes another sip of coffee.

“ He Wants to court Stark, and based on my limited knowledge of his kind, they are very Possessive. And this one seems to be extremely stubborn. So that’s not a great combination to being with. He says Tony helped Save him and he likes him enough to “date” him. However, I’m his culture this allows leads to mating and the two being forever connected until death. Mermaid mate for life and form bonds with their mate that can cause them to feel each other’s feelings and emotions. They can’t read their mates minds but it’s a very intimate connection.”

 

“ Umm... does he know That Stark is far fro relationship material?” Clint asked. 

“ It seems so. He thought Natasha and Ms. Potts were um- a very unfriendly word. He wasn’t very kind in describing them. But he still wants to pursue a relationship with him.According to him, and these are his words, he is a ‘formidable bed partner and Tony will never be wanting.’” Clint bursted out laughing as Tony looked flabbergasted.

“ But he still apologized for his behavior and wants to make it up to you. He says he knows some human customs and wants to have a “date” with you tomorrow. I don’t know what that will entail but I promised him to tell you. My suggestion is that you give me a chance and try and date this creature as he really likes you and refuses to give up. Just explain to him the people in your life and be very straightforward with introductions. And by the way, he’s name is Steve. He wanted me to tell you that. He loves the nickname but he wants you to know his real name. Now I need to go home a make dinner. Christine has a shift at the hospital today.” Dr. Strange stood up and prepared to leave.

“ Wait, hold on. What happens if I don’t want a relationship.”

Strange shrugged. “ Not up to you. He’s already decided on that. Good luck. And don’t forget Christine invited Pepper over for brunch This Sunday and you are expected to attend. I know how you love to forget these things.” Strange smirked as he suddenly disappeared.

 

“ Well, I guess you need to start preparing for that date then.” Sam said.

Tony groaned as he let his head fall to hit the table. Why couldn’t he just have a normal life?

 

-:-  
Thanks for your support so far. I hope everyone enjoys this update.

I’m looking for a fic that Tony x Bucky. X Steve. Where Bucky suddenly walks into Tony’s lab and he screams, alerting Steve who comes rushing in with his shield. Tony then has the coax the Winter soldier who is hiding behind an upturned Dum-E. Bucky says he needs his arm repaired and they help him. I can’t remember the name of this fic and I can’t find it in my bookmarks or history. I would really appreciate if someone can tell me the name.


	4. A Dinner Date

Tony sighed as he took off his tie and jacket. Today was going to be his first date with Winghead aka Steve, according to one asshole wizard. He stripped the rest of the way down as he thought better about wearing a Tom Ford suit with Winghead. He then placed on a full length wet suit. Yep. He won’t care if Winghead got this wet and torn if he decides to beat the shot out of Tony like some of his gruntled dates do.  
He looked at himself in the mirror one more time before nodding his head, satisfied with his appearance. He began his trek downward to his date

-/-

“ What has he been doing?”  
Tony asked Nat who was waiting and the entrance to Wingheads area.

“ Making you dinner. Hope you like fish. I’ll be right here if anything happens. Clint and Sam will be in the booth. Wear the ear piece and signal us if you need anything.

Tony nodded. When he walked up to the enclosure, he smelled smoke. He looked toward the beach area and saw Winghead there roasting a couple of fish over a fire. How he made the fire, Tony really didn’t want to know.

Tony opened the enclosure and walked in, making sure the door was closed behind him.

“ Operation: Little Mermaid is a go.” Clint said over the comm. Tony just rolled his eyes. Winghead looked up at smiled brightly at him. Tony noticed that his hair looked as if it were combed with pompade placed in it. It made him wonder if he had escaped the pen again and stole from one of the SHIELD agents. 

 

“Hey,” He said as he lowered himself to the sand. 

Winghead smiled and wagged his tail. 

“ So we are having fish?”

He got a nod in return.

“ Is it ready?”

He got another nod and Winghead took one of the skewers and handed him one. Tony took a bit of it. He tried not to gag as he tasted it. Winghead was looking at him intently, as if waiting for a response.

“ It’s delicious,” Tony was able to muster. 

 

He seemed to buy the lie and smiled and pulled out a small dish of fruit with the package stickers still intact and offered it to Tony.Ok, he knew he stole this. There was no way in hell this bastard went to Publix. Tony put down the fish and took the fruit assortment willingly. There was no way it could be worse than the fish. 

Tony opened it and began munching on the fruit. Jesus, who did he steal this from? He really needed to reel in his klepto tendencies. He bet there was an agent out there pissed off right now since there food has gone missing. 

Winghead curled around Tony and cuddled into him, with an arm wrapped around his waist like someone who was trying to....

Tony broke out of the hold and smiled at Winghead who looked a little putout. “ Hey buddy, I don’t put out on the first date. “ That was a total lie. He’ll sleep with anything, no date required. That was like his motto. But that motto didn’t apply to handsy and aggressive mermen.  
Winghead blushed and hurriedly scurried a distance away from Tony and offered him another fish, not looking at him in the face.

Tony declined.

He offered clams

Tony didn’t want to risk food poisoning so he declined.

He offered what looked like grilled seaweed.

He wasn’t feeling too adventurous so he declined again. Winghead was still not looking at him.

“ I think you hurt his feelings jack ass.” Clint snickered over the coms.

Tony scooted over.” Hey I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

Winghead nodded, his body, Tony noticed was also turned away from him. Tony cupped Wingheads chin and turned him toward him, forcing his body to turn somewhat and revealing what appeared to be a rather large erection coming out of a slit in the anterior potion he was trying to cover.

“ Well, that’s just a normal reaction to me. Don’t worry, I definitely won’t mind showing a good time on our next date. “ 

Wingheads entire body including his tail had turned a bright red and Tony felt his body suddenly become slack.

“ Nice going Stark, you killed the fish.”

Tony didn’t even pay attention to the jibe as he stared in utter amazement at the merman who had just fainted at a little sexual innuendo. 

 

-/-

Thanks for supporting my fic so far. Please leave your comments! Also please help me find this fic.  
I’m looking for a fic that Tony x Bucky. X Steve. Where Bucky suddenly walks into Tony’s lab and he screams, alerting Steve who comes rushing in with his shield. Tony then has the coax the Winter soldier who is hiding behind an upturned Dum-E. Bucky says he needs his arm repaired and they help him. I can’t remember the name of this fic and I can’t find it in my bookmarks or history. I would really appreciate if someone can tell me the name.


	5. The Parents

Winghead cooed and purred as Tony scratched behind his ear. Today was date number four. This one went better then that first, Tony didn’t make any sexual related comments and Winghead didn’t faint. Today they just had lunch ( some Italian food that Nat left out, thank god, for Winghead to scavenge and think he was independently providing for Tony. The little creature didn’t know that Nat set him up with the food and that was fine. He never needed to know because at least this time the food is edible. Tony was still able to act surprised though, to sell the small deception) and were now cuddling.

He noticed the mermaid loved to cuddle a lot. Whenever Tony was eating, he just curled around him and start to purr. He wasn’t sure of it was a mermaid thing or a Winghead thing. Whatever it was, he made sure he had constant contact with Tony. 

“ You are very cuddly aren’t you?”

Winghead just purred in response. 

 

Tony heard his phone go off. He sighed and answered it

“ Tony Stark”

 

“ Yeah. Do I have to? I mean.... ok. Ok. I’ll be there. Give me an hour.”

Tony sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “ Ok, sweetheart, I have to go.”

Winghead whined. 

“ I know, I know. I have to go. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

He whined again.

 

Tony scratched behind his ear. “ I’ll be back tomorrow. I’ll bring you something good to eat.” Winghead nuzzled his neck before allowing him to leave.

He would rather stay with Winghead but his visit was overdue.

-/-

“ Ahh! My bambino! I miss you so.” Maria exclaimed.

“ Mama,” Tony said happily and kissed her on the cheek.

“ Howard! Howard! Tony’s here! Come, come. Your father is probably in the living room already. Jarvis has already set out the brunch. He put out all your favorites.”

Tony just smiled at her exuberant display.

“ Howard.” Maria calles again.

“ I’m here Maria.” Tony saw his father sitting at a small table with an assortment of pastries and drinks presented .

“ So you’re still alive.”

“ Yes, so unfortunate for you. Don’t worry, when I die I’ll make sure to send you an invitation for a front row seat.”

“ I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Tony snarked.

 

“ Stop you two,” Maria admonished as he directed Tony to his sit,” It’s family time. Stop being so disagreeable.”

Howard sighed. “ As you wish Maria”

“ So Howie, how’s life?” Tony asked.

“ Tony. Don’t call your father that. He is your father.”

 

“ That’s fine Maria. I hate when he calls me father or any variation of the term.”

“ Howard!”

“ See, at least you can admit that you hate me and refuse to acknowledge me as you son.”

“ Tony that is not true. Howard tell him.”

“ Anthony. I love you and will do anything for you but you know why I hate to be called father.”

“ Because you are cold hearted and calculating. “

Howard glared at him. “ Maybe because every time you call me that, I can only think of that girl you were banging in my den and who was calling you daddy!”

“ Ahhh. I forgot about that. Portia was a lovely girl.”

“ And 22 years your junior. And that was just last month.

“ Well she was legal.”

“ Portia? As in Portia Russo? Tony she’s just a baby!” Maria cried out, scandalized. 

“ Mother she was legal and she consented.“

“ Please drop the topic. I swear you only brought it up to torment me.”

“ And what would ever make you think that.”

Howard glared at Tony as he took a sip of his mimosa.

Maria looked at Tony who was still smiling broadly. “ You seem to be in a good mood dear. Why is that?”

“ I don’t know what you are talking about. “ Tony said as he picked a sugared pastry.

“ Anthony, you are practically glowing. Either whatever broad you were with last night was phenomenal or you may have a crush. And I assume it’s the latter as you are quite smitten and you are completely sober today.”

Maria cried out in excitement. “ Is it true Tony? Have you finally found someone? Is it Pepper. I adore her. She is perfect for you.”

 

Tony smiled and shook his head. “ No, no. It’s not Pepper.”

“ So there is someone”

Tony shrugged. “ I guess.” Tony’s mind went to Winghead curled around him.

 

Maria clapped her hands excitedly and squealed. “ You hear that Howard? How long have you been seeing each other.”

“ About a month.”

 

“ Can we meet her?”

Tony shook his head. “ No, I don’t think he will take to well meeting you right now.”

Howard nodded and smiled at his wife’s antics. “ Is it Rhodey?” He asked.

 

Tony looked at him perplexed. “ Why did you think it was Rhodey.”

“ You said he.”

Tony paled. 

“ I don’t care about your orientation. I just want them to be good to you. So is it him?“

“ No.”

Howard sighed. “ Too bad. He would have been a good choice.”

Tony just stared at him.

“ Well, He would have been a good choice.”

Tony just shook his head and decided not to argue on the topic.

“ Well it’s not like my so called ‘crush’ is a bad choice. “

“ just like Portia wasn’t.”

“ I was drunk. “

“ Don’t worry. I remember. “

 

“ I actually met him through a friend.”  
It wasn’t exactly a lie.

“Oh? Which friend?” His father questioned.

 

“ Not telling you. I don’t need you snooping around in my affairs.”

“ Anthony, I have much better things to do.”

“ Yeah right. That’s how you found out I was dating that doctor from Japan.”

“ I was just concerned. I wanted to know that she can actually deal with you. And dating does not include friends with benefits.”

Tony just rolled his eyes. Howard was always so nosy. 

“ So, my bambino, when will we meet him? I can arrange a little dinner somewhere nice. We can go to that French restaurant you like.”

Tony shook his head. “ No. very bad idea. It will freak him outs. “

“ Honey, we won’t be hard on him.”

“ Ummm.... he doesn’t do to well in public settings. He’s very shy. I think he will not handle it too well if we move our relationship along that quickly. I think it will be better to ease him in a bit. He just has a lot of anxiety.”

“ The poor dear.”

“ Shy? That’s not really your type.” Howard said.

“ Yeah,” Tony asked as he looked over at his father. “ and what’s my type.”

“ Slutty,” 

Tony tilted his head as if he were thinking about it before roasting his glass toward him.  
“ Touché, old man.”

“ Howard. Such language is not appropriate at the table” Maria swatted at his forearm.

“ But seriously Tony, we should meet him. I heard from the company, they have been saying you have been showing up to work regularly and working with SHEILD, without complaint. Happy had said you haven’t been drinking and you haven’t been to a party or the cover of one of those trashy magazines. If this man can whip you in shape in a month, the I think he is very good for you. Talk to him and we can set a date. I forgot he is shy, we can do it on his terms. I do not mind. “

“ I’ll think about it. In the mean time, I think we should talk about this year’s gala for the foundation. “ tony said, wanting to get oof the subject. Winghead will not do good in meeting his parents. Or his father may have a heart attack when he meets him. Either way, it was what to avoid it at all costs.

-/-

“ Director, I think you should look at this.”

Maria Hill handed a photograph to Fury. He looked at it briefly. That all he needed to make his decision.

“ Shit. This changes things. Call in the Avengers.”

 

-/-  
Hi everyone! Thanks for your support so far. I am thankful to everyone who has read my stories. I hope to read your comments and please support my other works:)! Also, please leave behind a kudos.


	6. Boundaries

“ Why did Fury call us out here that so important?” Clint asked from his perch on top of a counter. 

“ He just said that it was important and we need to meet right away.” Bruce supplied. Natasha just rolled her eyes at Clint’s obvious displeasure. 

“ Well I don’t like it. Last time he called us like this, we ended up dragging back Ariel. And that was a bitch to deal with.” Sam complained. 

“ Aye, Winghead was quite the opponent. “ Thor stated

“ ahh, Nicki, nice for you to finally join us.” Tony Drawled and Fury and Maria walked in.

Fury gave him an unamused look. “ And it nice to see that you finally decided to attend a team meeting.”

Tony shrugged. 

“ I guess that babysitter you call a PA decided to drop you off at daycare.” Fury quipped. Tony stuck out his tongue. Fury paid him no mind as Maria passed out the assignment folders as Fury opened his own.

“ Please tell me you are shitting me. I’m am not going through that shit again.” Clint moaned. 

 

Tony looked down and saw a grainy photo of a shape that looked very similar to Winghead’s. 

“ There’s more of them?” Tony asked. 

Fury nodded. “We have found a Hydra base and there seems to be at least two more creatures who appear to be similar to Winghead. We intend to rescue them and quickly. One of those is a merman who is being currently used as an operative and is responsible for sinking two Chinese military ships this past week. We would like to prevent further casualties and are therefore are requesting that you leave tonight.”

Natasha nodded. 

“ Ok, sounds good. We will make sure to get going.” Tony said. 

Fury turned toward him. “ You are not going.”

“ Excuse me?” Tony asked incredulously. 

“ You heard me.”

“ Fury, What the hell?” Tony snapped.

“ You are responsible for our current resident or have you forgotten?”

“ It’s a Hydra base, we need all team members there..”

“ I am sending SHIELD agents. You and Banner are to care for Winghead here. I got a report from Strange concerning the care of our new friend and he needs to be given some immunizations if he is to be kept with the others. And remember Stark you are not a true Avenger. You are just a consultant. Also, I don’t want to deal with the fallout if he thinks you just upped and abandoned him.”

Tony glared at him but chose for once not to comment. 

-/-

“ We need to complete a full wellness check on him to make sure that he is healthy and does not have serious medical conditions going on right now.” Bruce explained as they dressed up in wet suits outside of Wingheads enclosure.

“ I thought you don’t do people.”

“ I don’t. But he doesn’t really talk back and this is a new field of science really. No one has ever taken care of a mermaid or merman before.”

Tony smirked, “ All in the name of science then?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and slid his card key to open the doors with his medical bag.

Tony could see Winghead already leaning against over the railing to get a look at him. When he saw him walk through the door his tail began to happily splash the surface of the water. Tony smiled.

“ Hey there buddy.”

Winghead cooed in response. In dove back in the water as he noticed Tony walking to the gate. Bruce waited behind him as Winghead pulled himself up and onto the beach. It was a strange design. Instead of sloping gently into dry sand, it was more similar to the structure of the pool where Winghead would have to pull himself up and onto the sandy surface. He purred as Tony approached.

“ Hey big guy, how are you?” He kneeled beside him and scratched the two fins that gave him his name. He purred loudly in response and leaned into the touch. 

“ That feels good doesn’t it?”

Bruce walked into the closure and locked the door with a small clock. Winghead stiffened and looked over Tony’s shoulder. He growled in warning as he dug in talons into the dirt. 

“ Winghead...” Tony Warned.

He ignored Tony and hissed at the intruder. 

 

Tony placed his hands on his torso, trying to push him back. “ Ok, settle down. You made your point. Bruce back up a bit.”

Winghead tried to move around Tony, but Tony blocked him. “Enough. Bruce just wanted to check you up. Make sure you are doing ok.”

Winghead ignored him still and moved to the side and tried to lunge at Bruce who moved out of the way. Tony jumped on the merman’s back as he bucked wildly, angry at the sudden attempt to restrain him. He reared and flicked his tail, knocking Tony off and into the water.

 

Tony opened his eyes and panicked. He went back to the cave when they pushed his head underwater and he couldn’t breath. Tony cried out, afraid. He felt two arms wrap around him, he tried to pull away. But they didn’t let go. 

He broke the surface seconds later. He coughed out water and get a hand slap him on the back, helping him dispel it. He felt himself being adjusted and laid on his stomach. He looked down as was face to face with Winghead. He was casually gliding the surface of the water, rubbing comforting circles on Tony’s back. He was whimpering and looked up at him apologetically. 

 

“ Tony!” 

Tony looked up and saw Bruce looking at him worriedly from the beach. 

Tony raises his hand and gave a thumbs up. “ I’m fine!” He yelled. 

Winghead cooed and began to caress his cheek.

Tony looked back at him.

“ You could have hurt me. I thought Strange already talked to you about stopping this behavior. “ 

Winghead looked at him apologetically and whimpered. 

“ I’m being serious. I’m tired of this shit especially when my friends and I are in constant danger. They are trying to help your ungrateful ass and you just keep trying to hurt them.”

 

Winghead leaned forward to rub noses with him .

“ This has got to stop. I don’t care if it makes you sad if I leave, I will pick my friends over you. They are important to me.”

Winghead nodded and made a few clicking noises. He hoped that meant he understood. 

He floated over back to the beach and helped Tony push himself upward before following suit. 

When they were both back on land, He wrapped himself around Tony and held out his arm toward Bruce as if...

“ I guess he wants you to take a blood pressure”

“ I guess so,” Bruce agreed and began to work.

 

Winghead was pretty good. He didn’t bite or claw of Bruce. He whimpered and squirmed a bit when Bruce had to take some blood but other than that he was a perfect angel. 

Well he was until it came to the dental pet of the exam.

“ You stubborn fish it isn’t that bad.” Tony snapped as he tried to manually pry open Winghead’s jaw as he had clamped down on a toothbrush and refused to let it go. According to Strange’s report, Winghead he the ability to regrow his teeth, but first any damages teeth had to be removed. While Steve was never actually caught by Hydra, he had been caught in one of their traps and Strange had said he probably escaped by chewing his way through. Due to this he felt that he probably broke a tooth or two. That would make sense if that was the reason Winghead didn’t want the close to his mouth especially if it was still sore. 

“ Come on Steve, it’s alright. We have to check for any damage in your teeth” Bruce said soothingly./p>

He shook his head vehemently and tried to scurry away from Tony who was securely latched onto him. 

“ You stubborn bastard.” Tony growled as Steve tried to flip him over and onto the sand. Tony held on and continued to try and open his mouth. He wanted to strangle the bastard for being so hard headed. 

 

“ I see you are having fun.”

Tony looked up and saw Pepper with The agent at her side. The distraction gave Winghead enough time to buck Tony off and scurry back to the water. Tony sighed as he stood up.

“ You have like a magical sense in finding me.” 

 

Pepper smiled. 

Tony turned to Coulson. “ I thought I met my quota of seeing you for the week? What are you doing here?”

Coulson just gave home one fo his friendly smiles. “ I was just leading Miss Potts to you because she told me you have some paperwork to sign.”

“ Tony be Nice.” Pepper lightly chastised as she pulled out a folder form her bag and handed it to him with a pen to sign.

“ I see you are bonding well with Winghead.”  
Coulson said. 

“ Uh huh.” Tony said nonchalantly as he skimmed over the papers and signed his name.

“ I think it would be very beneficial if you could introduce SHIELD faculty to him and possibly help them bond so that an agent can be on hand at all times.”

 

Tony looked up at in briefly and turned his attention back to his paperwork. 

“Why is that agent? Winghead not warming up to you?” Tony remembered that Fury had mentioned that Coulson had tried to have Winghead interact with him.

“ Well I think it would be more dignifying if we call him Steve. Dr. Strange did say that was his real name.”

 

“ Well I like the name Winghead, so I’ll keep calling him that. You can call him whatever you want. I may just start calling him stubborn bastard instead.”

He was awarded with a whack on his head form behind. He turned to see Winghead with puffed out cheeks, tail beating the water angrily. The toothbrush he took earlier was on the ground. 

“ What it’s true! You were being a stubborn ass earlier.”

Winghead grunted and submerged himself under the water.

 

“Tony, you have a meeting back at the tower in 45 minutes, would you like to leave now?” Pepper asked.

Tony nodded. “ It will be for the best if we do. Bruce I’m taking off.”

Tony was at the side of the enclosure when Winghead emerged, hauling his torso over the railing. He gave a small whine and looked pleadingly at Tony.

Tony smiled and gave a small wave. “ Don’t look so sad. I’ll see you later. Nite!” Winghead whines loudly, trying to get his attention. Tony ignored it. It was for the best. He couldn’t expect him to stay overnight and attend 24/7 to his needs. He has a company he needs to help run. And as Fury loves rubbing it in his face: he’s just a consultant.

 

-/-

 

Even though Tony and Pepper had been broken up for quite sometime, they still enjoyed each other’s company. He would often cook for her when Rhodey was over seas as he was today. He had made them some chicken Alfredo and were currently eating outside in the terrace. It was quite beautiful especially with the night sky as a back drop. 

 

“ When is Honeybear coming back?”

“ He said he will be back by Thursday. He’s worried about you and that... um... Winghead.”

“ He worries too much. He worried that I was going to OD in college and now he worries about this.”

“ Can you blame him? He is dangerous. He attacked me and has already showed he is very strong.”

Tony sighed. “ I’m sorry Pep. I just don’t want him to get too worried. You know how he can get.”

Pepper smiled and placed her hand on Tony’s. “ I know. But I also worry for you too. He can be dangerous Tony. Please be careful.”

Tony smiled. “ I know. He just needs some boundaries. He is very intelligent and can follow instructions. I just feel like this whole situation has been overwhelming for him. Especially the part with almost being caught by Hydra and now he is just expected to trust us. I just feel bad for him.”

 

Pepper smiled. “ You are getting soft in you old age.”

Tony scoffed. “ But something does bother me though. Nick said he was never caught by Hydra, but he knew to put his arm out for a blood pressure. I’m probably over thinking it, but I still find it-“ 

A crashing sound came from inside. Pepper looked a Tony, a little bit scared. He rose to his feet and slipped his hand out of hers. He motioned for her to stay quite as he twisted the dial on his watch to activate his gauntlet. He slipped inside and heard scuffling coming from the kitchen. He raised his hand and watched it silently power up. He saw the fridge door open and a leg outside from around the kitchen island

He jumped around island and yelled,” Hands up asshole.”

On the ground was a blonde man covered in flour and ketchup as well as the blueberry sauce of the pie he was currently eating. He looked a lot like-  
“ Winghead is that you?!”

 

He smiled at Tony as he shoved another piece of pie into his mouth. He merman features were gone and were replaced by more human features. 

Tony stared at him for a moment. What the hell was going on?

-/-

 

“ Coulson what the fuck?” Tony yelled at the hologram that JARVIS pulled up on the screen. 

“ Stark did you find him? Where is he? We are worried here at the base.” Coulson said frantically as if he were really worried. ‘Correction’, Tony thought. ‘You were the one that was worried.’ 

“ He’s in my fucking pent house!” He moved out of the way to show Winghead on the floor with Pepper wiping the blueberry residue off of his hands and mouth. He cooed under the attention, as if he hadn’t had attacked her previously. He had happily smiled at Pepper and held out a handful of pie. Tony guesses it was a peace offering of some sorts. Either way, Pepper has felt comfortable enough to help clean him up as Tony made a call to Coulson.

Coulson sighed in relief. “ Thank goodness he’s still fine. We are going to be there to pick him up.”

Tony nodded and promptly disconnected the call. 

“ JARVIS”

“ Yes, sir?”

“ Prepare that bath water for me please. I am going to put our new guest there. Put it at ocean temp.”

“ Very well, sir.”

 

Tony sighed as he turned to look at Winghead-Steve. He raised his head and smiled at Tony. He did not have time to be babysitting someone. He can barely take care of himself as it is. It was enjoyable to be around him every once and a while. But following him home and raiding his fridge is a different story. Which also begs the question how did he do it and what happened to all the mermaid characteristics. He knows for a fact that when he left SHEILD that Winghead had fins not legs. 

He just needed Coulson to get here to fix this problem. 

-/-

Hi sorry for the delay. I hope everyone likes the new chapter. Please leave your comments and happy holidays:).


	7. A New Resident

“ Winghead time to go home.”

 

He just ignored Tony and continued to watch the TV screen that he accidentally turned on. Pepper had already left since she had an early meeting tomorrow and left Tony with the stubborn fish. 

 

Tony took the remote and turned it off. Winghead growled and puffed out his cheeks, turning toward to Tony. 

 

“ Come on Coulson is here to take you home. Time to go home.”

Coulson walked up and stood next to Tony.   
“ Hi, Steve. We were all worried about you. You aren’t in trouble. We just want to get you home.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“ What’s with The attitude? Come on you need to go home. You can’t stay here-“

Steve’s bottom lip trembled and his eyes watered.

“ Shit. Come on. Look it’s better if you go back. They have everything for you.”

Steve began to whisper loudly and tears started to roll down his face.

Tony sighed and then looked at Coulson. “ What’s the plan now.”

Coulson smiled and looked at Steve. “ Steve, you can stay here if you want. We can grab your stuff and bring it here tomorrow if it makes you happy.”

Steve smiled and stood up and walked toward where the bathtub should be. How he knew it was there Tony had no idea. He could have the ability to smell water for all he knew. 

Tony turned toward Coulson. “ Really? And where will I keep him? In my bathtub? What the hell? And how the hell did he get feet? Was this how he was getting around Shield? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

Coulson smiled as he walked backward to the elevator. “ We need to make sure he’s healthy. And if he’s happy, he will maker better decisions and make healthier choices. Example not trying to escape Shield and trek across New York in the middle of the night.” 

The elevator opened and he stepped home.” Good night Mr. Stark.”

Tony sighed and tried to come up with a plan that can accommodate his new resident.

-/-

Hi, just a short chapter for today. Merry Christmas Eve. :)


	8. Your Space

“ No, No, No! Absolutely not! How the hell did you find my bathroom?. You are going to use the guest bathroom. “

Winghead blew raspberries at him and dived under the water. Coming up again in a different part of the oversized jacuzzi bath. He had reverted back to his merman form and seemed very comfortable to do so. 

“ Listen Nemo this is my bathtub. I’m tired and sore and I need my jacuzzi bathtub that I installed personally for stressful days such as today.”

 

Winghead continued to ignore him. 

“ God Damn it. You freaking fish fillet.” Tony growled. 

Winghead began to just float on his back. 

Tony sighed. Fuck it. He was going to use his jacuzzi. He earned it. He quickly stripped and stepped into the water. 

“ JARVIS, please turn on the thrusters.”

The surface was soon bubbling. Winghead paid no mind to either him or the change in the water. 

Tony began to wash himself. Freaking Coulson and freaking Shield. Why couldn’t they take Winghead back? He was not a babysitter. He was like a per diem consultant. Yeah of course he helped out with the Avengers with his Iron Man suit, but Fury really did not consider him apart of the team even though the team was separate from Shield. Maybe he could help hem out. Since they were a separate entity from Shield he could possibly offer them residency at his tower. He does have a lot a space and he wouldn’t mind having company every once in the while as it does get lonely. Well... company that didn’t need his constant and upmost attention.

 

“ Hey!” Tony shouted in surprise. Winghead took away the bar of soap that was in his hand and splashed water at him. He looked up at him innocently. 

“ I don’t want to play right now. I’m going to sleep.” To make his point Tony quickly finished washing himself and stepped out of the tub.

Winghead puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

“ Good night asshole,” Tony said over his shoulder as he left the bathroom.

 

-/-

Tony woke up the next morning to someone screaming. He woke up startled, and screamed as well when he saw a pair of bright blue eyes looking at him.

“ Fuck!” He yelled and fell off the bed. 

Winghead made a cooing nose and looked from the bed down at Tony.

“ What the hell? Is that my shirt?  
You are freaking wearing my Iron Man shirt.”

Winghead just cooed and smiled down at him.

 

Pepper was at the door looking flabbergasted. “ How-“

“ Does it look like I know how he got here?”

Pepper took a deep breath and looked at Tony. “ Um... I just wanted to make sure you woke up in time for your meeting. But I think it would be better if you found him some more clothes. “

 

Tony looked up at Winghead’s curious expression. Winghead dropped a tennis ball on his lap. It looked a lot like-

“ You were in my lab?! This is Dum-E’s tennis ball. What the hell?”

Winghead tilted his head and made a clicking noise. 

 

“ I am not playing. I have shit to do.”

Winghead whined and flopped down on the bed. 

“ Yes, just go ahead and pout. Let’s see how far that gets you.”

Tony stood up and glared at the merman. 

“ You and I are going to fix this mess today. Pepper get me in contact with my supplies person. We are going to start some projects today.”

Winghead looked at him curiously. Tony just smiled back. The bastard had no idea what was coming. 

 

-/-

 

Winghead happily chirped as he dove into the water. 

It really didn’t take long to install and aquarium in the penthouse. It was a basic aquarium with some oceanic vegetation and some fish. Tony waved at him through the class as he watched Winghead swim by. 

Tony smiled. Maybe he will be able to have his bed back.

“ I’m glad you like it. This is your space”

Tony smiled and continued to watch Winghead play in his new aquarium.

-/-

Winghead was back in his bed by 10:30.

Tony looked at Winghead who was currently snacking on the Goldfish Tony had bought for him earlier that day. “ You win this round.”

Winghead just ignored him and continued to eat the midnight snack he had decided to bring back to his new bed.

 

-/-

 

Natasha sailed Fury’s number on her cell phone. 

“ Fury this is Nat. We have a problem.”  
-/-

Hi! Thanks for reading my story so far. I am really happy that I received so much positive feedback for my story. Please leave your comments:) Merry Christmas. :)


	9. The Side Bitch

Nat has called Tony and told him to meet her back at SHIELD with Winghead. He had never been so ecstatic in his life to be going to SHIELD. It was finally a chance to get rid of Winghead. If not that he doesn’t like him, it’s just that he’s tired of finding Goldfish in his bed and someone constantly hogging up his tub and whining loudly until Tony fills it up with water. And there is also the part where he can’t really leave the penthouse as Winghead tried to follow after him. So yes he was very excited to go back to SHIELD and drop off Winghead at the same time. 

Natasha met him in the garage because Winghead was refusing to leave the car and they had to drag him out. They finally settled for Tony running to the conference room to where everyone was so Winghead could follow as he didn’t want to be separated from him.

When they entered Clint looked up with a raised eyebrow. “ Why is he naked? And when did he get legs?”

 

“ You try putting him in clothes and as for the legs didn’t you guys know? How was he stealing shit.”

“ He honestly was just flopping around to get to places.”

“ Well he obviously has legs. Every time he dries off they come out.”

“ Huh.”

Tony rolled his eyes. 

“ I’m glad you could make it Stark.”

Tony turned and gave his best fake smile, “Nicki! So good to see you again.”

Fury just glared. 

“ Aren’t you going to say hello to me too?”  
Tony looked around Fury and saw Strange.

“ What the hell are you doing here?”

Stephan smiled, “ I missed you too. I’m sorry Christine had to cancel our little get together but the hospital called her in last minute. I’m here because apparently SHIELD has acquired a few more sirens.”

Tony have Nat a Look and she just nodded in confirmation.

“ We believe that your little friend here may know them and that they may for some   
outlandish reason like you as well.”

-/-

“ You know that I’m just a consultant right? And I believe I already told you my hours and I am pretty sure we are outside of those hours”  
Tony complained.

“ Stark it ceases to amaze me how much you talk.” Strange drawled. Tony glared at him. 

It was just them and Winghead getting ready to enter the enclosure that Winghead had stayed at until he decided to move in with Tony. 

“ It’ll be the same as last time Stark. I will place an enchantment on us and we will go in. And remember to stay behind me. As much as I can stand you, I don’t need you getting yourself killed.” With that he did a series of hand motions and directed his spell toward Tony. When he seems satisfied he turned and the doors opened. They walked in cautiously.

Nothing was jumping out right at them. Tony supposed that was a good thing. 

 

“ Fuck!” Tony yelled and doubled over as a shrill cry pierced through the air. “ I thought you said this was going to protect me!” Strange was already in front of him hands placed in a defensive position. 

“ It is. That’s why you are still alive.” Up against the rail was an angry merman. His hair was brown from what Tony could see and had red fins where his ears should be and one arm was a shiny silver color and looked metallic.

Tony saw a quick movement from the corner of his eye and watch as Winghead dashed to the pool. Before Tony could say anything, he was already in the water. The shrieking has ceased and Tony looked up and was taken aback. Winghead was kissing the siren.

 

-/-

“ For fucks sake, how much stamina does this guy have?! He’s been going down on him for the past thirty minutes.” Clint exclaimed.

They were currently looking at a live feed and Winghead had his arms wrapped tightly around what would have been the other merman’s butt and had his face pressed snuggly into the front where a slit could be seen. The other merman had his head thrown back and mouth pen widely and his hands in Wingheads hair. Tony had to admit he was handsome. He wasn’t as mascular as Winghead but he wash his laundry on those abs. Also those arms were to die for. Well..arm. The other was what appreared to be metal and from what information Nat was able to get, it was a gift from Hydra’s not so friendly or ethical experimentation program.

“ I thought he was male,” Sam said, obviously disturbed by the image.

“ He is. But their species have a complicated reproductive system. To put it simply, they have some males that can bear children and some males who can sire children. The same goes for the females.” Strange explained, unphased by the scene.

 

“ So can Winghead bear children?” Clint asked.

Before Strange could answer Winghead pulled away from the other merman and showed to be jutting an impressive erection. 

“ Fuck! What is he a horse?!” Clint yelled out.

“ I guess that is a no.” Nat said calmly.

 

“Precisely,” Strange replied.

 

“ But I thought he liked Tony?” Bruce asked.

“ He does. Merman usually have two mates. So he was-“

“ So he wants me as his side bitch.” He Interrupted.

“ In a sense, yes.”

“ What do you mean in a sense, Dumbledore? It’s obvious. He has his main squeeze who he is currently fucking and he wants me as the side bitch.”

“ Their kind tend to treat both their mates equally and often engage in sexually activities together.”

“ So like a threesome?” Sam asked.

 

Strange nodded.

 

“ Can we stop watching this? If you guys wanted to see a sex tape I’m pretty sure I can find one with me in it on the Internet.”

Clint made a gagging noise and turned off the feed. 

“ Well he wasn’t lying when he said he was a good lay. Jealous?” Clint joked. 

 

Tony turned away and headed out the door, but not before flicking the archer the bird. Nope he was not jealous at all.  
-/-

Hi! Thanks for reading so far and Happy New Year! I look forward to reading your comments. Also please kudos if you can!


	10. Forgiven

Tony hadn’t been back to the Shield compound after watching Steve ( he had stopped using the name Winghead to identify him) fuck his little buddy into oblivion. You know he wasn’t jealous. The merman was only just a nuisance anyway. He has better and bigger things to worry about. One being his company. Yes he still has a company to run. Can’t let that go neglected for too long.

Tony had decided that he was no longer going to deal with Win-Steve. That took too much time. If he had to deal with him he was going to at least reduce his hours. 

 

Well that was what he thought

“ This is utter bullshit. I am not being paid to be a nanny for these guys. Why do they have to be here? Steve doesn’t even have an interest in me. He went and fucked his buddy so I really doubt that he needs me around anymore.” Tony growled.

“ Mr. Stark, you need to take care of them. Steve is obviously the leader of this group and he seems to be neglecting them because he is too busy trying to find you. He waits by the door every morning and he will sometimes break out and wait in the common area were the Avengers usually hang out. He misses you Tony.”

Tony heard some hissing and turned to see Steve’s little fuck body glowering at Clint who was trying to corral them into the aquarium that Tony built. Their were six of them and a baby, who Steve was currently carrying.

“ Yeah, He is interested in me alright. He has a freaking kid. And aren’t they dangerous ? What happens if they sing?”

“ It’s not his.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“ Blood tests and Dr. Strange spoke with them. He’s an orphan that Hydra picked up and they decide to adopt. And Strange places a spell on them to temporarily not be able to sing.”

Tony just rolled his eyes. “ whatever.”

Tony began to turn and leave when he heard an excited squeal. He turned and saw Steve flopping toward him, a baby ticked under in one arm but still managing to effectively avoiding Clint. 

He stopped in front of him and smiled. He Chirped happily and presented the baby to Tony. “ He’s nice.” Tony said awkwardly.

Steve smiled. 

“ Fuck!” Tony cried and and jumped away. The brunette had suddenly sneaked up on him and bitten him in the leg. It was gushing blood profusely. Tony raised his hand and felt it being enveloped by a gauntlet. Tony felt himself being thrown backward with a sharp hit to the chest over his arc reactor. 

Tony inhaled sharply as a pain coursed through him. Shit that wasn’t good. He looked up and saw Steve standing defensively in front of the other brunette. Tony felt Coulson grab him and Clint on his other side helping them retreat. 

 

‘ I guess I know where we stand,’ Tony thinks before blacking our as the door to the room shut in front of them. 

 

-/-

Tony ended having to replace his reactor. It was damaged from the hit Steve had placed on it, the fucker. He had sent him into fucking cardiac arrest. Then he had to have freaking stitches in his leg which still hurt like a bitch despite the meds. Then there were the antibiotics because they had no clue what bacteria was brewing in that things mouth.  
It had been three days since the incident. He hasn’t even been back down there. He doesn’t want to see any of the fuckers. 

“ He regrets what he did you know.” Tony looked up from the car engine he was currently working on. 

“ What are you doing here? I thought you needed to teach a class at Hogwarts or something.”

Strange just gave him an unimpressed look.

“ Why would I care? Bastard almost killed me.”

 

Strange waved his hand and a chair appeared out of thin air. He sat down and crossed his legs, making himself comfortable. 

“ Well I understand your point of view. I wouldn’t want to be with Someone who hit me either, but you have to also look at it from his point of view. His mate was in danger and despite him harming you he was worried that you would kill Him. And their kind are often physical with one another to get their point across. So that hot would actually be more of a love tap one someone from their kind to just serve as a warning to not fight. He didn’t anticipate that he would actually hurt you.”

Tony scoffed.

“. He thinks he killed you.”

“ Almost did. But fortunately for me I’m like a cockroach: I’m impossible to kill.”

Strange rolled his eyes.

“ Trust me I know. But for sirens they take it very seriously and killing ones ownmate or potential mate. He is pretty depressed. He hasn’t eaten since you were dragged out and for the first few hours he was calling for you. Not that you would be able to have understood, they speak a different language than us. He has also waited by the door for you hoping that you would come back. And now he is curled up on his little beach, not eating and crying.”

 

“ Well he should have thought about how sad he would be before he attacked me.”

“ Well, I told you and I already did my job so I am leaving. Coulson wanted me to relay the message. And as for your leg, if you can get Bucky, that’s the one that bit you, to lick it it will heal immediately. If not, good luck with it because then that bite will never heal And I think that he may be a little more likely to help you now, seeing how much Steve cares about you. Now excuse me, I have a movie night with Christine.”

-/-

Tony sighed as he waited outside the doors. He was going to die. Well that thought wasn’t new. He did ad a risky lifestyle as a part time super hero and before that his partying habits. So yeah. There was that. 

The Comm in his ear went off and Natasha broke through the sound waves, “ Clint and I are in position, the doors are being opened now.”

 

The doors opened and Tony sighed before walking in. He didn’t see any activity or hear anything. Then a head hopped out of the water. It was a man, a boy really, with solver hair breaking through the surface and looked over the railing. He chirped loudly and a second siren  
Came up. This time a young woman with what seems to be long brown hair. They both submerged, only to be replaced by two more sirens this time both women one with brown hair and the other a blonde. They both went under too soon after.

Tony continued to walk until he climbed the steps and had entered the enclosure. He didn’t see anyone until. Tony heard a happy squeal and looked at the rock island in the middle and saw Wingheads tail as it disappeared into the water. And before he knew it he was pulling himself onto the beach. He was chirping happily and quickly made his way over to Tony. He butted his head against his good leg and rubbed his body against him. This close, Tony wasted his reddened eyes. If he wasn’t wet, he was sure he would have seen tear tracks as well.

“ Hey Steve, is you buddy around?” 

Winghead looked up at him, seeming a little disappointed at the name and looked back. Bucky was already pulling himself up. He wasn’t growling or hissing and seemed to be a bit wide as he shyly approached them.

“ I was told you could fix my leg. Can you do that?”

Bucky nodded and came closer as Tony sat down and pulled the left leg of his sweatpants up, revealing the white bandages. He undid them to expose the inflamed and bruised area where he had been bitten. 

Bucky looked down at it curiously. He bent his head and sniffed it. 

“ Don’t be trying to get a taste test. I want to keep my leg.”

He was ignored. 

The siren bent his head and began to lick the wounds. He gave several laps before pulling back. Tony watch in utter fascination as the skin closed and it’s normal color returned, leaving now markings behind. 

Tony left out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, “ Thank fuck. That feels a lot better. Ommpf!”  
Tony was on his back as a happily chirping Bucky was on top of him, nuzzling his neck and-

“ Hey, Don’t hump me! What‘s the matter with you? I just met you. Come On.”

“ Stark, stop fucking around and get out do there.” He heard Clint say over the comms.

“ You try moving this thing off of you! It’s not the easiest thing in the world Legolas.”

 

Winghead was curled next to him chirping happily as well and licking his cheek.”

 

How did Tony always find himself in these messes?

-/-

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading so far. I’m going to be busy real soon and I don’t know when I’ll be able to update so I wanted to post this chapter before that happens. I am looking forward to reading your comments! Thanks!


	11. Pack Time

Tony would trade anything to get out of this situation. He would be willing to do anything. He would take a freaking golf lesson from his dad to avoid this nonsense. 

Bucky purred and looked at his work as he finished placing the umpteeth flower in Tony hair ( where he got it, Tony was not entirely sure). After that little display of affection, Bucky had dragged Tony through the water and onto the island. Steve has followed close behind and when they were settled had done some strange introduction when included him wrapping his arm around him and pointing at him while his little group observed them. 

At some point he found himself with the littlest member of the group thrusted into his arms. The infant was happy to rub its hands over his mustache and blow raspberries at him.

“ Do you mind not fucking off and getting out of there? It’s movie night and it’s kinda your turn to cook.” Tony turned and glared at Clint who was positioned on the balcony. 

“ Well if you had actually saved me when I needed saving we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

 

“ Nice look Stark.”

“ Shut Up Sam.” Tony snapped. “ I’m glad you are all enjoying this. Now get me out of here!”

All the Avengers has gathered and were watching the show below of Tony being pampered and integrated into the strange pack rituals of there resident mer-people. He watched as the blonde mermaid braid the hair of one of the brunettes. They all seemed to be involved in some form of grooming including Steve who had began to braid Buckys hair.

“ And ruin the slumber party? Never.”

Tony glared at the two of them. Assholes.

“ Tony, Strange won’t be able to make it today. He said he’s at some conference with Christine.” Bruce said 

 

“ Are you shitting me? He can literally make a portal and go anywhere. What the hell?”

Bruce just shrugged. Tony turned to look at Steve. “ I need to go back to work. I don’t have time for this shit.” Steve looked at him and just gave him a small shrug as he went back to braiding Bucky’s hair.

Tony groaned exasperated as Clint’s cackle rang through the room.   
-/-

Thanks for reading so far. Only a short update this week.


	12. Meet Rhodey

“ So do you want to explain why we have three mermaids in your penthouse or should I just guess?” Rhodey asked as he looked at the small kiddie pool next to the couch with Steve, Bucky and the baby.

Tony glared.

“ This was the only way they agreed to let him go,” Clint chuckled. 

“ So Tony do you want to fill me in?” Rhodey asked.

“ What is there to say? I’m babysitting a bunch of mermaids courtesy of SHIELD.”

Rhodey chuckled. “ Oh man. This is unreal. You babysitting someone?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “ Honey bear,” he whined, “ save me please. Take me you. I don’t want to deal with this.”

Rhodey smiled down at Tony and wrapped an arm around him. “ You in a military base? Yeah that’s not a good idea.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on his temple. 

“ ommf!” Rhodey grunted. Tony looked down and saw Bucky trying to wedge himself between Himself and Rhodey. And the other side he saw Steve and the baby come up on his other side before curling himself at Tony side. 

Bucky pushes Rhodey away a bit more with his tail before stretching himself out, tossing his upper body on Tony’s lap. 

Clint started to laugh again. 

-/-

“ Come one this isn’t your room,” Tony growled as he tried in vain the pull Steve off of the bed. 

He just huffed and pulled himself further up the bed. 

Bucky has already made himself comfortable and was already asleep with the baby tucked into his side. 

 

Tony groaned and gave up not too long after.

Tony glared at his new bedmates until he fell asleep that night.

-/-

 

Breakfast hadn’t been any better. Rhodey had made him pancakes. Steve decided that wasn’t a good enough meal so he pushed the plate away from Tony and had placed a raw fish in front of him instead. 

 

“ I’m not eating that,” Tony told him.

Steve Just huffed and began to eat his own fish. Rhodey placed a plate of bacon in front of him. Tony tried to reach for one but Steve intercepted and pushed the plate away.

“ Oh come on!”

Steve made a gurgling noise and motioned again to the fish. 

Breakfast didn’t get any better as Steve took it upon himself to decide that Tony didn’t need that much coffee in the morning.  
-/-

Hi! Another short update! I’m looking forward to hear your comment.


	13. Peter

Rhodey laughed loudly at his friend’s obvious plight.

“ This is not funny. What type of friend are you? You are supposed to sympathize with me. And then help me solve this problem." 

“ I know. I know Tones, but Christ mermaids really? Have you asked Strange?”

“ Prick said he’s busy.” Tony said as he sipped on his milkshake. He needed to get out of the house and thankfully Rhodey had taken him out for milkshakes and a walk through Central Park. And fucking Strange. What the hell was he doing that was so important. It wasn’t like he was actively practicing medicine. He was just sitting in his freaking magical apartment going god knows what with god knows who. Seriously, what could there possibly to do in an apartment that took up all of someone’s god damn time to the point where they can’t step a foot out of it for a week straight? He had orgies before and they never lasted this long. And his orgies were awesome. Like the stuff that goes down in legends and shit. So Harry Potter has no excuse to just ignore him. 

“ I don’t know what to say Tony. I mean I’ve never had to deal with mermaids before.”

“ Take me with you next Time you leave.”

Rhodey laughed again. “ You will be bored within an hour and start trying to upgrade our planes. Not going to happen. I love you man but I also love my insanity and my job. And you on a base Wyler destroy them both beyond repair.”

 

Tony grumbled and went back to his shake.

“ Have you tried to tell him to back off?”

“ Like that would work.”

“ Hey communication is key. It looks like from my view he just wants to care for you and get you to like Him. It may work.”

“ Yeah when hell freezes over.”

“ Just try.”

“ Fine.”  
“ And by the way, what up with the kid.”

“ Orphan. Hydra took him in.”

“ Shit. That’s...” Rhodey just shook his head and didn’t comment. 

“ I know. It’s real shitty.” 

“ Well I guess that’s Hydra for you. They are willing to do absolutely anything to fuck the world up.”

Tony nodded in agreement.

“ So what are you planning to do with all them anyway? I mean that’s a couple extra mouths to feed and they probably need special medical care.”

“ I haven’t thought about it really. I’m just winging it. I want them to have a better life. All of them. God knows what they had to go through with Hydra. Did you see the scars on Bucky And then that metal arm? I’m not an expert on mermaids but I don’t think that is natural. Who knows why those bastards did to them.”

“ They were supposed to be operatives right? That’s what I read in the files from Shield.”

“ Yeah something like that. Supposedly Bucky was used the most according to the report. The others were being trained. Nat was saying there were more. But They didn’t make it. Who knows how many of them were killed.”

Rhodey shook his head. 

Tony’s phone started to go off. He answered when he saw Pepper’s name.

“Hey Pep. WHAT?!”

-/-

“ What were you thinking?!” Tony yelled as he glared at Steve and Bucky who were both looking down.

“ You could have burnt down my penthouse!”

The kitchen was completely charred black with some of the equipment melted into the counter top.

“ If you want something that’s cook, let me cook or I’ll order take out. Don’t try and cook by yourself. I don’t care if you are starving never touch my kitchen again.”

Rhodey had flabbergasted when he saw the disaster zone and then he broke out laughing when he saw the table set with a bouquet of roses in the middle with a single candle. 

The attempt of a romantic dinner was obviously not going to happen tonight. 

-/-

 

Bucky and Steve were standing by his bed looking down sadly, the baby cradled in Steve’s arms. They must have been really remorseful about the incident and wanted to make it up to him as they were both were wearing boxers. 

Tony sighed and just patted the spot next to him. They both smiled and clambered into the bed. 

Steve offered for Tony to take the baby. Tony know better than the argue. He took a spare Afghan on the bed (quite a few appeared on his bed after Steve and Bucky decided to sleep there) and wrapped him snuggly in one. 

The baby cooed and reached out to him. Tony smiled and nuzzled his head. The baby giggle and ran his hands over his beard.

“ Does he have a name?”

Steve shook his head.

Tony smiled down at the baby. “ We can’t have that now can we? Handsome man such as yourself needs a name.”

The baby giggled again and began to suck on his hand. Tony wasn’t one for children but this one would be the exception.

“ Mark? No that’s not right”

Peter made a snorting sound.

“ I know it sounds silly for you. How about Edward.”

The baby made a gurgling noise.

“ Yeah you’re right. It’s my middle name and I had no idea what my parents were thinking in naming me that. It’s so old fashioned. Almost obsolete. “

The baby made a face

“ Peter.”

The Baby looked up at him with his bright doe-like eyes and smiled.

 

“ Peter.Your name will be Peter.”

Steve smiled at him and nuzzled Tony’s cheek.

He picked out a good name indeed.

-/-

Hi everyone! Here is another update! I’m happy that people actually like the fic and are leaving kudos for it! Please feel free to leave your comments and I look forward to hearing from you. Hopefully I’ll have another chapter up soon. Again thanks for your support.


	14. Revelations

Tony had no idea how it happened. He honesty didn’t. One minute they were having a picnic and the next wham! He was apart of a hit make out session. It could have been him leaning to close or possibly the way Winghead kept nuzzling his cheek. Who knew. What he did know was that he had lost all of his clothes at some point and had the creature between his legs. 

Tony nipped at his lips and moaned as he opened his mouth and battled his tongue with his own. Tony pushed him back softly when he realized something. 

“ Where did they all go?” He asked. The rest of the mermaid clan had been around them earlier but they seemed to have disappear. Winghead just shrugged.

“ What do you mean you don’t know? I’m not exactly into vouyerism. Are they at least gone?”

Winghead nodded. He then gripped Tony’s ass with one of his claws.

“ Fine. I get. You’re getting impatient. Proceed.”

Tony leaned back and tugged Winghead back down with him. Tony felt Winghead begin to grind into him. 

“ Yeah...yeah baby just like that.” Tony panted. Tony grabbed his nails up and down Winghead back, and was quite sure he was leaving welts in their wake.

If grinding felt this good, he could wait until penetration. It would be awesome.

“ What the fuck are you doing to my son!”  
Tony and Winghead jolted up to look at the stairs. Tony paled at what he saw: his father, red with anger, with his mother following close behind. 

“ I knew it was fucking you, You bastard! Now get the hell of my son before I throw you off,” Howard snarled. 

Winghead paled and look as if he saw a ghost. He let out a squeal before quickly clamoring off Tony and rushing back into the water. 

“ Get back here you bastard!” Howard yelled into the open water.

He then turned to Tony and kneeled down next to him.  
“ Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you right?”

Tony stares at him owlishly. 

“ Tony,” he repeated.

Tony shook his head and came back into reality. 

“ What are you doing here?”

“ We heard about the fire in the kitchen and we wanted to make sure you were alright. Good thing we came because Steve was getting a little handsy. That little rat.” Howard seethed.

Tony looked at him questioningly. He called Winghead Steve like he knew him.

“ Now come on boy, get dressed. Your mom and I will treat you to that Italian restaurant you like.”

“ You called him Steve.” Tony said softly.

“ What was that?”

“ You called him Steve.”

Howard tilted his head and gave him and Inquisitive look. “ Yes I did. That’s his name. It’s been his name since I first met him.”

“ What! ‘Since you’ve first met him’! When did you meet him?” Tony said flabbergasted.

“ World War II. He was apart of our SHEILD program back then. He helped us win the war. There were a couple others too. I think he had a friend. An annoying little fellow who ran his trap more than he should.”

A hiss interior red the conversation and they both turned to see Bucky at the ledge hissing at Howard, as if he were offended by his statement.

“ I see that you are still kicking. You may want to keep your boy on a tighter leash because it looks like he is looking else where to get a piece of ass. And usually I won’t mind but I rather that piece of ass not be my son.” Bucky hissed again, tail slapping the surface of the water. 

“ Howard! Language please.” Maria admonished.

“ Sorry dear,”

“ Wait. You know them?.”

“ Yes. I already said that Tony.”

“ Well I’m sorry if I’m a little surprised that my dad happens to know an entire pack of mermaids.” Tony snapped.

 

“ They are not a pack, they are a pod.”

“ I don’t care what they are! I can’t believe you never told me about them.”

“ Would you have believed me? Would you have believed me that I knew an entire pod of mer-people and that they helped us win World War II?”

Tony sighed. “ I guess not. “

“ That’s what I thought. Now come along. Get dress so we can feed you.” 

“ Tony, my bambino, have you been eating properly? You look so thin,” Maria cooed as she tried to help Tony dress.

“ I’m fine mama. And I could really dress myself.”

“ Oh hush my bambino you are such a mess,” Maria chastised. 

Tony sighed and let himself be dressed by his mom. Dear god why was he in this mess. 

He heard a chucking noise and looked over to see Bucky snickering. “ Shut up,” He snapped. That only served him to laugh louder. 

 

When he was ready to leave, Tony and his family tried to leave but Bucky decided to block their exit. They ended up having Jarvis ordering them food as Bucky laid himself over Tony’s lap, a smug smile on his face.

-/-

Out of all the people it had to be Clint who delivered the food, some spaghetti and garlic knots from Tony’s favorite restaurant. He just snickered surreptitiously and gave him a look that said he would be bringing this up later.

Tony turned to Howard as he stroked Bucky’s hair. “ How did you know them?”

“ I told you World War II when I was with SHIELD. There were a few others.”

“ We have a couple more here, if you recognize them.”

“ You can introduce them to me later. “

“ What did they do exactly? I mean it’s kind of hard to not notice them.”

“ Do you remember the stories I used to tell you? About the Winter Solider and His friend, Captain America?”Howard has put his fork down and was now looking directly at Tony.

“ Yeah. You told me every night before I went to bed. Is there a reason for you telling me this? Those were just stories. “

“ Yes. They were stories but they were true. Why don’t you ask the Winter Soldier himself? He seems to enjoy lounging on your lap.”

Tony looked at him stupefied. “ What!”

-/-

Sorry about the late update. I’ve been very busy between school and work and it has made it difficult to update. I’m appreciative of everyone’s support and how that it continues.


	15. Interactions

Tony had been so shocked that he had accidentally dislodged Bucky from his lap, causing him to whine pitifully before clamoring back on his lap.

“ “ So this is the Winter Solider. As in the one that helped defeated Hydra.”

 

“ More or less. The metal arm is new though.”

“ Yeah. You can thank Hydra for that.”

“ Shit. We were hoping that they would never find them. I’m sorry Buck.” Howard leaned forward to scratch under Bucky’s Chin. He went limp under the touch and purred loudly. 

Howard smiled, “ You haven’t change much in all these years have ya?”

Bucky didn’t respond. Howard pulled his hand back, earning a whine from Bucky. 

“ Always such a greedy little creature. Can you bring the rest over here? The rest of your pod? I would like to meet them. And I promise not to hurt them. “ Bucky nodded and moved himself from Tony’s lap to headed toward the water. 

“ So they seem to listen to you,”

“ Fuck!” Both Stark men yelled as Maria gave them both a stern glare and reminded them regarding using such profanity.

“ Clint when did you get here?” Tony asked.

He shrugged. “ I dunno. A while I guess.”

 

“ You could have given me a heart attack you brat,” Howard seethed.

“ If you’re anything like your son, then I think it will take a whole lot more to kill you.”

“ Would you like some spaghetti dear,” Maria asked, already putting a generous helping on a plate. 

Clint smiled, “ Don’t mind if I do.”

Tony rolled his eyes, the scavenger. Always looking for a free meal. His name should be vulture rather than Hawkeye.

“ Should I call the rest? I think they would like to meet the others. No really has been able to since they are so flighty and kinda aggressive.”

“ They can get like that if they are scared. If they were hunted down by Hydra, then I’m not surprised that they were behaving like that.”  
Howard explained.

 

“I wish you would have told me earlier you knew about them so I could have avoided being in the same room as Harry Potter,” Tony mumbled.

“ Boy, quite your mumbling. I sent you to the finest private schools so that you may master that English language. No speak properly. And secondly nothing is wrong with Dr. Strange. He was one of the finest surgeons in the world. May you could learn a thing or two from him.”

 

Tony just sulked as Clint snickered in the background. 

 

-/-

It turned out Howard and Peggy, the female mermaid with the short brown hair,had been best friends during the war as both were ecstatic to see one another. Out of the original pod only Peggy, Steve and Bucky had survived. 

Also it turned out that they at one point were able to speak. Unfortunately they grew out of practice when they returned to the water, but Peggy was quite literate and spelled out whatever she needed it say in the sand. Tony made a mental note to give her a Starkpad later so that they could communicate better.

“ Maria, dear, this is Peggy. I told you about her before. She’s a brilliant woman. And Peg this is my wife Maria. Don’t look so shocked. Of course I got married! Maria is the love of my life and I am including my car collection you sea witch! How could you write that? Of course I love her. Makes the best lasagna...”

Maria smiled politely and shook the hand that Peggy offered.

“ So your dad is like a mermaid whisperer or something?” Bruce whispered to Tony. The rest of the Avengers has wandered down when they heard that Tony’s dad was talking to mermaids. Couldn’t he be any more embarrassing? Like seriously. 

“ Dunno. I just found out about this today.”

“ Don’t you think this is a little weird?”

“ Have you met my dad? Not exactly normal.”

 

They have learned a lot of new information. So Tony decided to make a mental checklist.

 

1)The originally pod had thirty mermaids.   
2) Bucky was captured with the rest of the group while Steve, Peggy and Sharon escaped. It sounded like Steve was trying to go back for the rest but Peggy wrote that a cave collapsed. And Tony didn’t really understood what that meant.  
3) Peggy’s husband was killed.  
4) Bucky had been prisoner for a long time, but Peggy didn’t know how long and was the only survivor for the original group including the children. Those Hydra assholes.   
5) Sharon was Peggy’s daughter.   
6) The other two mermaids were Pietro and Wanda and had been born into Hydra captivity.  
7) Howard was still pissed off with Steve

Steve continued to swim a distance away from the man made beach and Howard sent him an occasional glare. 

Bucky had Peter in his arms and was gently rocking him. 

“ And who is this handsome young man? He is yours Buck?”

Bucky shook his head.

“ Peg What is his name?” She shrugged her shoulders.

“ It’s Peter Dad.”

Howard looked back at him. “ How would you know?”

“ I named him.”

Howard looked back out into the water, “ Really?! You are going to guilt trip him with a kid? You bastard,” Howard snapped.

 

Instead of cowering this time, Steve hissed.

“ Dad stop antagonizing him,” Tony didn’t want Steve attacking him. 

“ What? I have good reason to be pissed. He was taking advantage of you.”

“ Oh my god dad! It was consensual.”

“ Tony He is a siren. He was trying to lure you into a relationship.” 

Steve hissed again. He was getting closer to the shore.

“ What are you talking about? Dad it’s consensual. He’s been touchy feely since I saved his ass and I’m fine with it. It’s consensual . I’m an adult and I can make my own decisions. “

 

Howard huffed and turned to look back at the water to see Steve. Steve looked at him for a moment and stuck his tongue out at him. Howard laughed and splashed water towards him. “ Punk” he said. 

Steve smiled and playfully splashed water back. 

“ Remember don’t hurt him, he is my son and I will come after you.”

 

Steve nodded and swam closer to where he could pull himself up onto the beach. Howard ruffled his hair and laughed when Bucky nudged him out of the way so that he could be petted instead.

“ Looks like daddy approved of your boyfriend.” Sam snickered. Tony just rolled his eyes and continued to watch as the mer-people looked at his dad with utter fascination with Maria at his side. Tony will give him that: he knew how to entertain an audience. 

-/-  
Hi everyone! Thanks for your support. I had my first test at school today and I wanted to post a chapter in celebration. Again thanks for your support so far and I hope you keep reading my story.


	16. Finally Together

Steve whined as he nudged Tony to the bed. “ I’m moving, god dam it! You are so impatient.”

Steve whined again and pouted. “ Well we would have freaking banged if not for my dad, who by the way expects us at breakfast tomorrow: so no marks. After this afternoon I’m pretty sure he would have no qualms shooting you with his hunting rifle if he thinks we are sleeping together. What the hell did you do to piss him off like that.”

 

Steve grumbled and pushed Tony closer to the bed. Bucky was already there, already naked with a bored look on his face. Steve gave Tony another shove until he flopped on the bed.

“ Ok fine I get it.” Tony said. 

Steve crawled on top of him and began to pepper his neck with kisses. Bucky made a cooing noise and nuzzled Tony’s cheek.

Tony began to undo the his belt and pants, trying to push it down his hips as Steve pushed his body down onto the bed.

 

Tony chuckled, “ Got to let me take my pants off honey.”

Steve whined as he backed off of Tony.

Tony quickly took off his pants and underwear and tossed it into the corner. Steve yipped happily when Tony Laid back and spread his legs and quickly nestled himself between his limbs. Tony laughed as Steve nuzzled his neck. 

Bucky growled and nipped at Tony.

“ I didn’t forget you,” Tony said and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss.

Tony groaned as Bucky thrusted his tongue into his open mouth. 

“ Fuck! What the hell!” Tony snapped as he pushed both mermen off of him. 

Steve gave him a questioningly look. “ Don’t just push it in there! You need to prepare me. Are you nuts? I’ll tear! Bucky open that draw and give me the blue bottle. Yep, that one,”

Tony popped it open and lathered his fingers with lube. 

“ See watch me,” Tony instructed.

Tony traced his rim and eventually inserted one finger into himself. Tony moaned at the sensation and began to thrust it languidly. 

Steve whined and scurried around him on his knees. Bucky looked at Tony curiously.

 

Tony inserted a second finger and moaned when he rubbed against his prostate. Bucky nuzzled his cheek and began to leave kisses on his face. 

“Ok let me get one more finger in. “

Tony placed a third finger in and spread his legs further. 

 

“ Ok Steve, your turn,” Tony panted as he withdrew his fingers.

Steve shook his head and pointed at Bucky. 

Tony looked at him shocked, an eyebrow raised at the suggestion. 

“ Sure why not?” Steve smiled and traded places with Bucky and positioned himself behind him.

Tony helped Bucky line himself up and allowed him to push himself in. Steve lined himself behind Bucky and Tony saw his eyes roll back as he thrusted himself swiftly into Bucky. Huh, Tony thought, Bucky must not need any prep.

Steve thrusted harshly into Bucky pushing him forward into Tony. Bucky began to move his hips in a relaxed pace, however, the pattern was often interrupted with the strong thrusts from Steve. Bucky whined and looked between Tony and Steve. 

“ Already babe? You can come. It’s fine baby,” Tony cooed. 

Bucky came shortly after. Steve made some clicking noises at him and Bucky pulled out and flopped on his side next to Tony.

Steve repositioned himself and Tony held onto his cock, lining him up and allowing Steve to thrust into him. It was easy due to the extra slick divided by Bucky. 

Steve started a punishing pace, pushing Tony’s legs up and folding him in half. Steve growled at each thrust and bit into Tony’s neck and shoulders, leaving marks behind. 

“ Shit... fuck... so good... don’t stop.” Tony screamed. Steve gripped tightly onto Tony’s thighs, no doubt leaving bruises behind as he continued to thrust.

Tony came with a loud cry and felt himself go limp. He lied there as Steve continued to fuck into him. It felt like hours later when Steve made a choked sound and Tony felt something hot and slick squirt into him.

Steve pulled out gently and rolled to his side, pulling Tony on top of him and bringing a tired Bucky closer to him. 

It was not long after that they all fell asleep.

-/-

“ Tony What are those?” Howard asked. His mom and dad showed up unexpectedly with homemade Italian food and had wanted to feed the Avengers. Clint has quickly ushered his mom in as the rest set up the table, not wanting to miss Maria’s cooking.

Tony tried to fend off Howard but he grabbed his shirt collar and revealed extensive black and blue bite marks. 

 

Howard’s expression was unreadable as he let go of Tony and walked back to the table to grab...

“ You son of a bitch! I’m going to fillet you for this,” Howard yelled as he brandished a butcher knife. Steve yelped and started to run.

“ Get back here you coward!” Howard yelled as he went after him.

“ Huh, I didn’t know your Dad Could move that fast,” Clint commented.

“ My bambino, please forgive your father he just not used to the idea of his little bambino dating,” Maria said as she rubbed his back.

Tony groaned. He was surrounded by idiots. 

-/-

Hi! Thanks for reading. I’m looking forward to reading your comments:)


End file.
